1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image apparatus and a method for processing image data applicable thereto, and more particularly, to an image apparatus for determining a type of inputted image data and a method for processing image data applicable thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of image media have been developed. Accordingly, different forms of image services are provided by different image media businesses in different countries or regions. That is, image media businesses provide images recorded in different formats.
In order to provide a large amount of image data through a communication network with high image quality, image media businesses provide images in a compressed format, such as Motion Picture Experts Groups 2 (MPEG-2). Additionally, a compressed digital noise reducing device processes the brightness or saturation of the frame pixels to reduce noise.
However, since a related art image apparatus reduces noise indiscriminately, that is, regardless of the format of the original image before compression, there is a limit on optimizing noise reduction. Accordingly, a method for optimizing noise reduction is necessary.